


真田x切原 鐵漢遇上愛 (車)

by yuangogolovejapan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuangogolovejapan/pseuds/yuangogolovejapan





	真田x切原 鐵漢遇上愛 (車)

「唔？不痛耶？嗚哇，真、真田副部長！！」剛才真是千鈞一髮，赤也爬到高處是想替真田應援給他個驚喜，沒想到一個不小心就要跌落於地，本以為自己這次真的要變成扁海帶了但卻沒感到疼痛，又是真田當他的肉墊。  
「……你真的是太──」鬆懈了，想要訓斥的老話還沒說出口，只見赤也帶著一抹如天使般純淨的笑容，再帶點小惡魔般的調皮口吻搶先說道：「鬆懈了，對不起嘛，原諒我吧！弦﹒一﹒郎。」  
赤也帶有撒嬌味的口吻及最後三個音節徹底的將真田這顆磐石給擊碎，他用力地扣上赤也的後腦勺給他火熱的一吻，這吻持續了2分鐘後只見真田緩緩起身，一舉將赤也抱在懷中便離開了學校。  
目睹這一切的眾人歡喜的大叫著，有人心碎有人給予祝福，這場比賽不比也無所謂了，有什麼比自家皇帝抱得美人歸還要更重要的呢？

初夏的風吹灑在兩人的身上帶來慾望上升的燥熱感，真田將赤也帶回自己的租屋處，關門上鎖脫衣一氣呵成，他和赤也交換著帶有情欲的唾液一步步地來到單人床上，交纏的舌衣衣不捨的離開，真田努力保持一絲理智鎮定地問道：「做好心裡準備了嗎？赤也。」  
「心裡……準備？」赤也一臉迷茫地看著眼前漆黑的瞳孔。  
「準備成為我真田弦一郎的人！」這句話讓赤也的腎上神經都揪起來了感到被火熱的直流電給貫穿的酥麻感，不等赤也回應，真田略微急躁地以舌尖挑逗著那潔白的上身，赤也感覺到被岩漿給侵蝕的灼熱感，忍不住發出一陣又一陣甜美的呻吟，那雙厚實的手掌一手緊握著完美的腰線一手慢慢地游移到大腿下方的中心處，此刻的真田內心的道德天秤早已失衡，他不想去修補亦不想做任何是非對錯的判斷，他只知道這少年與自己有著一樣滾燙與灼熱的欲望，這是情意流洩的象徵，人有七情六慾遵循本能欲望本就符合天意，此刻的他就像從牢籠初次解放的猛獸般憑著本能對著交合的對象施以情意，被他碰觸到的每一部位都讓赤也感到如被岩漿般滾燙。  
赤也亦循著本能回應真田的熱情，他耐著酥麻的漲潮感伸出右手輕輕掏出真田那比自己還要碩大堅硬的男性象徵，起初他還有點猶豫不敢觸碰，但目睹了真田此刻被染上情欲的神情他知道不需要再顧忌些什麼了，同是男人就該大方些。  
彼此愛撫著因雙方而上揚的情慾，過沒多久退潮來臨白色的液體噴灑在肉體上。  
真田因長年運動下來有些帶繭的指尖輕輕地滑過赤也的臀部，身為男性被觸碰到這部位讓赤也因為害臊而有些排斥的抖了幾下，目睹這一切的真田以難得的溫柔嗓音說道：「不用怕，不用覺得可恥，我會一步步慢慢來的。」  
真田的溫柔化解了赤也的不安，他微微點頭迎接接下來的一系列動作。  
初嘗情事果然沒有那麼順利，彼此的身心都渴望更進一步結合，不知道是哪個環節錯了，真田事先備好的潤滑液也沒有發揮功效，他的陽具就是無法順利進入赤也的體內，看著眼前極力忍耐泛著淚光的人兒，他很是心疼，忍不住罵了自己。「真是太鬆懈了！」一定是我哪裡做不夠？果然這方面的功課要再更深入才行。  
「嗚嗚……這、這種時候你要我怎麼不鬆懈嘛！我、我也是第一次啊！」以為真田是在訓斥自己的赤也強忍的淚水忍不住流出，他也已經盡力放鬆身軀了但真田的那話兒實在是有些龐大無法順利進入他也沒辦法啊！難道自己為了真田要去動肛門的擴大手術嗎？他的小腦袋胡亂想著這些事。

「抱、抱歉！赤也，我不是在說你，我是說我自己太鬆懈了。」聽到赤也的哭聲  
真田嚇壞了趕緊停下動作，此刻安撫好自己最珍愛的人才是第一要緊事。  
他將赤也緊緊抱入懷中，退去外衣肌膚與肌膚的貼身碰觸更能感受到彼此劇烈的心跳及情感交會的象徵，他低身細語道：「我不想勉強你當下方的角色，但我也不適合當下方的角色，雖然我這樣很自私，但我希望是由我主動引導你的每一步，無論是在哪一方面從今以後我都會對你好好負責。」  
聽完這話赤也似乎平靜了不少，他點點頭再度環上真田的脖子，他想要再努力幾次都沒問題，只要真田在身邊就能鎮住自己的不安與害怕。  
這次的真田沒有如野獸般的急躁，他耐心地待食指、中指、無名指慢慢地融入赤也溫暖的後穴後慢慢地將自己硬挺的陽具插入，5cm、10cm、30cm……慢慢地那粗長的器官已融入赤也體內，被如此碩大與灼熱的外物給侵襲的赤也叫了好大一聲，真田一手輕撫著那沾滿淚與汗水的臉蛋一手扶著如藝術品般精緻的腰抽動著，速度由慢至快，赤也先是感到如被上百支鐵棒貫穿的疼痛感，隨著真田的擺動又轉為痛快的酥麻感，陣陣的喘息與呻吟就是最好的證明。  
熱、好熱，好熱啊！好熱！好熱好熱好熱！不只赤也覺得熱，被赤也的肉壁包得緊緊的真田亦覺得有種燋金爍石的灼熱感，肉體的交合只會讓這份難以止息的愛火越發猛烈。  
肉體拍打的聲音越發淫靡劇烈，天地萬物彷彿燃燒在這一刻，如岩漿般滾燙的液體將床鋪染上濃濃情色，兩人相視而笑，緊緊擁抱汗流雨下的彼此捨不得分離。

──英雄難過美人關，切原赤也不是美人卻是這世上最耀眼明亮的可愛男兒。  
　　那顆磐石已被磨成散沙，被愛慾的氣流吹成漂亮完美的心型。


End file.
